Heroes Origin
by Azanagi
Summary: After the game became popular amongst the people, Sword art Online reaches Central America. Where two new players Chris a Beta Player and Karen a new player rising the ranks. Join together on an adventure for treasures and Legends.


"Chris yo you ok?" Laughing a bit, Karen stepped over blocking the sun's gaze. "You took a major tumble there. Your not one to make a mistake, I guess I was just surprised." Reaching her hand out, Chris grabbed it as Karen helped Chris up. "Yeah, but as you can see, I didn't have enough defense to block fully from a lizard man. I'm just a new player trying to learn the ropes." Slowly feeling the stress on his left shoulder, Chris began to work his muscles trying to loosen the pain. "A new player huh, you've been playing this game since beta, how is that a new player?" As Karen tapped Chris's forehead with her right index finger. "Ow, can you be a little more soft. A few more of those I might die." Rubbing his forehead he sighed with relief. "You have 200 health left how can a flick on the forehead deal that much damage. Plus we're not pvping as you can see." Chris sighed.. "Yeah.. Your right, I guess I'm just, I don't know bothered by the thought everything changed. You know new updates, new patches, new items new monsters everything is not the same as it was in beta you know." Scrolling his finger down he reached for the Logout button. "You getting off? So soon? I mean we only played for 15 minutes and now you want to get off after calling me to buy the game." Karen seemed to be pissed about something. "Sorry, I just.. I just don't feel like playing today. I feel bothered and angry at something I don't know. Maybe I just need a day off, something else to think about, I'll come back later around 10:00 pm, depending if your still up that time. Knowing you, you got work." Karen sighed. "Fine I'll be on, I got work tomorrow so today can be a gaming night. But you better not give up so easily. You talk big, but you don't have the balls to back it up, so this time show me you can do better." Reaching for the Logout button, Karen signed off first. Feeling like crap Chris reached for the Logout button as well. Waking up, Chris began to slowly move upwards into a sitting position, reaching for the VR HUD, he placed it to the side. "It's 8:30 pm, I guess I should make something to eat. Knowing mom, she's probably at the casino ." Sliding to the side of his bed, he pushed himself up and began to walk towards the kitchen. It is 5/23/2073 8:30 pm, "What should I make for dinner... hm I guess some Swiss steaks would do it." Reaching for the steaks in the fridge, he began to gather some other ingredients like canned pineapple to break down the fat of the meat, make It soft to chew. "Maybe some Onions and mashed potatoes." After a few minutes of prepping and cooking, Chris took a seat at the marble table. Sitting himself in, he had a glass of crystal light at the side. The plate contained a good balance portion of each ingredient, ¼ of potatoes, ½ of meat and a cup of veggies. "mm just like mom use to make, roasted carrots and broccoli." After hours later it was 10 pm, sitting on the sofa, he noticed it was time for him to get on sword art online. "Karen should be online, I guess I should too." Getting up after turning the TV off he began to walk to his room. "I guess she was right, things change, just gotta get back into things like when I first played in beta." Laying down back on his bed, he began to place the VR HUD over his eyes, closing them he muttered a few words before diving into the game. "Dive." Slowly feeling a slight breeze of wind, Chris awoke with Karen drawing on his sleepy face. Falling to the ground, he could see Karen laughing. "Well he finally came back. Man I was almost done finishing the mustache." Chris used an item called a mirror and looked at his facial. "Oh Ha ha." Using a cloth he began to remove the artistic sketch. "Aww your no fun at all." Putting the marker back into her bag, Karen smiled. "So what's today's agenda?" After rubbing the ink from his face, he placed the item back Into his inventory. "Were gonna do the 30th floor, I believe it's time to show you how I became a beta player." Karen agreed like totally. "That's the Chris I know. Alright, let's see how much of a man you are."


End file.
